


Alex Danvers Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Alex Danvers imagines from my Tumblr





	1. My Hero

Being an agent for a super secret government agency meant Alex couldn't be completely honest with you about what she does for a living. All you knew was that she was a federal agent of some kind but you were okay with not knowing because she was doing it to protect you. You have been dating Alex for almost half a year and your relationship was going great. You and Kara also got along well and often hung out with you and Alex and watch whatever latest show Kara was into.

 

Tonight you planned a date night where you'd go and watch the new Wonder Woman movie. You told Alex this morning before you both left for work to be safe today and stay out of trouble as it's date night tonight in which she promised she would and kissed you goodbye. Alex was hoping that today would be an easy day with just paperwork and no alien attacks so she could make it tonight in one piece, she knew how much you were looking forward to the movie. Of course she spoke to soon as half way through the day Winn shouted. "Alien attack downtown. West 34th street."

 

When Alex heard those words her whole word stopped turning. She couldn't concentrate on what was being said. All she could focus on was you and whether you were okay. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kara saying. "Wait isn't that where Y/N's office is?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Alex replied. She got her phone out and dialled your number. Ring. Ring. 'Hey it's Y/N. I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you.' Alex slammed her phone on the table in front of her. "Crap!" She shouted causing a few people to turn and look her way. Kara went up to her sister and hugged her. "She's not picking up Kara. What if- what if something's happened to her? What if she's hurt?" Alex was on the verge of crying now worried about you.

 

"Hey, don't think like that. Okay? Far as we're concerned she could have just left her phone at the office and gone to get coffee across the street or something. But right now we have a job to do and that's to catch this Alien so they can't hurt anyone else." Kara reassured her sister. "Let's go and kick some alien ass, okay?" Alex nodded in response a small smile forming on her face.

 

"Hey, Winn. Can you keep trying her number please? Let me know if she picks up." Alex asked.

 

"Sure thing Alex. She's going to be okay" Winn replied and started calling your number. Alex just gave him a tight smile hoping he was right.

 

Everyone was on the scene of the alien attack now. After many attempts at calling your number you finally answered your phone. "Hello?" You whispered as to not draw attention to yourself.

 

"Hey, Y/N. It's me Winn-."

 

"Kara's friend, right." You interrupted to make sure you have the right Winn even though you only know one Winn.

 

"Yeah I'm Kara's friend. Where are you right now? Are you okay?"

 

"I'm okay. I'm hiding under my desk."

 

"Okay, Y/N. Stay right there Alex is coming to get you."

 

"Will you stay on the phone with me?" You asked. Winn could hear the fear in your voice.

 

"Of course, Y/N. Let me just tell Alex where you are." Winn rolled his chair to the other end of the desk and got the phone to call Alex.

 

"Talk to me, Winn." Alex shouted over the background noise of gun fire and things crashing into each other.

 

"Y/N is okay. She's alive and she's hiding under her desk." Winn informed her. Alex thanked Winn and hung up.

 

"Hey, Supergirl. I'm going in." Alex told Supergirl and headed to your building. Supergirl nodded in acknowledgment.

 

Room by room and floor by floor Alex cleared them making her way up to your floor. She found you under your desk talking on the phone to Winn about new movies coming out and made a mental note to thank him later for keeping you company and keeping you calm. Alex ran over to you and hugged you without giving you a chance to say anything. "Y/N thank god you're okay." She pulled away from the hug and was looking you over checking for any injuries.

 

"I'm fine Alex. Now that you're here I'm fine." You pulled her back in for a hug. "We should probably get out of here."

 

"Yeah. Yeah we should." Alex smiled at you and helped you up out from under your desk and off the floor.

 

You both walked downstairs and out of the building to find the alien attacker in handcuffs and led to a van. Crowds of people were clapping for Supergirl saving the day and being the hero. You just looked at Alex and smiled lovingly at knowing that she was your hero today and everyday after that. You were cleared by the EMTs and you started heading back to your car with Alex when you started laughing. Alex just looked at you in confused and chuckled a bit. That's one of the things she loved about you was your laugh and how it and your smile would brighten up any room. "What's so funny?" She asked.

 

"I was just thinking. So much for staying out of trouble for today, huh?"


	2. Surprise

This is the third time Alex has had to reschedule date night. You had no idea why though. She never told you the real reason just that something came up at work. You loved how passionate she is about her job, it's one of the things that made you fall in love with her, but she seems to keep having work emergencies more often and on the nights you plan to have a date. You can't help but think that Alex is trying to avoid you. You kept thinking that maybe she was going to break up with you. You were soon reassured by her that she's not avoiding you. Alex would tell you that her job is just really demanding. This then sparked the concern that her job as put a barrier between the two of you. She can't talk to you about what she does and she's always being dragged away due to an emergency.

 

When you first met Alex's friends they immediately loved you and you loved them. You were pretty close with Winn and Kara and you even hung out with them when Alex was busy. One night you were out at a bar drinking with Winn, Alex was busy doing something else that you had no idea what it was. After a few drinks too many you let it slip to Winn your concerns about her job putting a barrier between the two of you and how she's had to reschedule your date night a number of times so you haven't had a proper date in a while. This was Winn's cue to take the alcohol away from you and to stop you from drinking anymore. He felt bad that you felt this way and that he can't tell the truth about what she does for a living so he settled on trying to reassure you. "Don't worry, Y/N. Alex loves you and you love her. At the moment it may seem her job is taking presence, which it kinda is, but I can assure you that she hates rescheduling your date nights and that she wishes she could be with you cuddling. It'll get better I promise." You looked at Winn and nodded slowly, the alcohol taking affect.

 

The next day Winn told Kara about your concerns and they both agreed to not tell Alex. Instead they were going to plan a surprise perfect date for the two of you. It was harder than expected to plan a surprise when they worked with Alex and were best friends with you but they made it work. After days of planning they were finally ready to set the plan in motion. Kara was in charge of getting Alex there and Winn was in charge of getting you there. Trying to get you there proved harder than expected. It took a lot of convincing and reassuring from Winn to get you to agree to going and then it was figuring out what to wear. In the end you decided to wear a black lace dress with heels.

 

The whole drive over involved you asking Winn "where are we going?" and "what are we doing?" and Winn telling you "it's a surprise, Y/N." When you got there he instructed you to go to the elevator and press the button for the 18th floor. Once the elevator stopped you walked out onto a patio that overlooked the city. It had a table set up in the middle of the patio, with dinner already on the table, fairy lights strung up around the place and music playing in the background, with some of your favourite songs. Alex was waiting for you holding some flowers, your favourite, and was speechless when you walked out of the elevator. "Wow, you look amazing." She finally got her words out. You glanced down to the floor and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

 

"So do you." You smiled, looking back up at Alex. You both sat down and after a few moments you both started. "I'm sorry." Both of you laughed and you gestured for Alex to start.

 

"I'm sorry, Y/N for everything lately. I'm sorry that work has been crazy and that we haven't had date night for ages because of it."

 

"It's okay Alex." You comforted her reaching over the table to hold her hand. "I'm sorry too that I was acting crazy. I understand that your job is important to you and I knew that when going in to this relationship. In fact it's one of the many reasons why I love you." You told her squeezing her hand. National City was lit up and you looked at it in awe. You've never really seen it at night like this before. The whole scene was perfect.

 

"They did a good job, huh?" Alex said when she noticed you were looking out to the city. You looked at her quizzically. "Kara and Winn. They picked a great spot and decorated it nicely as well."

 

You looked around you taking in the surroundings then back at Alex. "Yeah, they did."

 

After a while you and Alex finished your dinner, the whole time you were catching up and talking about anything and everything, when she finally plucked up the courage. She cleared her throat gaining your attention and took a deep breath. "So, I know this may be too soon and the timing may seem weird but I've been thinking about this for a while now." Alex rambled, you could tell that she was nervous so you gave her hand a gentle squeeze causing her to look up and smile at you. Her nerves immediately flew away after that and she continued. "What I'm trying to say is that will you marry me Y/N." You looked at her in shock and withdrew your hands from hers to bring them up over your mouth. Shock changed to a massive grin on your face.

 

"Yes, of course I'll marry you. One hundred percent yes!" You exclaimed jumping up to hug Alex.

 

The rest of the night consisted of you and her cuddling under the stars talking about the wedding, your future, and how you were going to tell everyone, specifically Kara who's been the biggest fan of you both. You wanted to stay in this moment forever, you were excited. Excited at the fact you were going to marry the love of your life.


	3. Trickster

"What do we have?" Kara asked as she walked into the DEO in her Supergirl get up.

 

"It seems to be some sort of trickster." Alex informed her sister.

 

"Yeah, they really put the trick in trick or treat." Winn commented, interrupting Alex earning a glare from her. 

 

"The first report of this trickster is of a person who reportedly found some ancient book in an antiques shop and after they reportedly read it the next evening the trickster appeared." Alex continued.

 

"Reading from ancient books is never a good idea." Winn groaned.

 

"Okay, well we need to figure out how we can defeat it." Kara said wanting to stop the trickster from hurting anyone else.

 

"And we will. Winn has already started doing research. Haven't you Winn?" Winn nodded in agreement with Alex. "Oh and don't forget dinner at Y/N's tomorrow night." Alex reminded everyone before going back to work.

 

You had no clue what Alex's job fully entails. All she has told you was that it is kinda like private security where Winn also works. As far as your concerned Kara is just a reporter at CatCo and not Supergirl. You had invited everyone round to your house for dinner and movies, a little thing you like to do at Halloween.

 

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table, which had a perfect view of your back yard. They were all talking about the case they were working in which soon got shut down by Alex. "Stop talking about the case." She said in a hushed tone so you wouldn't hear.

 

"Oh, that's right you haven't told Y/N about what you really do." Winn pointed out.

 

"I will.... eventually." Alex mumbled into her drink as she took a sip.

 

"What was that?!" You shouted from the kitchen. "Did you guys see that?" You asked rushing into where everyone was sitting.

 

"No." Alex lied. The truth was that they did see it.

 

"So am I the only one who saw the unicorn running across the yard?" You questioned with disbelief. Everyone froze not knowing what to say.

 

"Which one of you read it?" Alex turned to Winn, Kara, and James and scolded them.

 

"Read what? What's going on Alex?" You interrupted, disbelief replaced with concern.

 

"I'll explain everything later but right now we need to get out of here."


	4. Home for the Holidays

Firsts in a relationship were everything. First date, first kiss, first birthdays. Tomorrow would be yours and Alex's first Christmas together. Unfortunately you wouldn't be spending it together this year. You were traveling for your job and you wouldn't be able to make it back in time. What Alex didn't know was that you're coming home earlier than you first thought. You wanted to be home for Christmas. It was your first one together and you were damned that you were going to miss it.

 

You were sat in the airport waiting for your flight to board when you decided to call Alex up to make sure of her plans for Christmas so you could surprise her. "It sucks we won't be spending the holidays together." You told Alex down the phone.

 

"I know." She agreed. "Your boss sucks for keeping you from coming home for Christmas."

 

"Oh, I'm very aware of that." You chuckled. "So, what are you doing for Christmas then? I need to hear about someone's festivities."

 

"Well, my mom is coming down for the holidays so we'll be at Kara's place. Maybe Winn and James will turn up also." Alex told you. Great, you thought. It would have been easier if it was Alex's place but nonetheless it would still work. Your flight is now boarding so you had to cut the phone call short.

 

"I've got to go. Sucky boss and all but I'll call you later, yeah?" Alex said goodbye and you hung up getting ready to board.

 

You made it back to National City just in time for dinner. On your way to Kara's apartment you made a stop to yours to drop your bags off and grab the presents. You got there and knocked on the door. "Are we expecting anyone else?" You heard someone ask. Kara went over and opened the door. The moment she did her face lit up that you're here to surprise Alex. You quickly shushed her, telling her to wait.

 

"Are they cookies I smell?" You asked as you walked into her apartment. Alex gasped and turned from her seat at the breakfast bar. She jumped off and ran over to you, tackling you with a hug.

 

"Oh, my god. You made it! That's amazing! You're amazing!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I love you so much." You froze when Alex said that. Her eyes widened once she realised what she said. Neither of you have said the 'L' word before. This was the first. You saw how panicked Alex looked and gave her a comforting smile.

 

"I love you too." You said, pulling her in closer and placing a kiss on her lips.


End file.
